


Goodnight, Little Hero

by keyringkie



Series: their blessing, his burden [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Gods AU, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, could never be me, imagine getting beta readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyringkie/pseuds/keyringkie
Summary: Tommy meets Phil again, an unwelcome surprise. Maybe he can learn more about one of his patrons. (It certainly seems that they have more in common than meets the eye.)
Series: their blessing, his burden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Goodnight, Little Hero

A gentle smile. A warm embrace. And then…

His eyes snap open.

Tommy swipes a sleeve across his forehead, panting as his eyes dart around. His other hand tightens on the handle of his sword, knuckles going white. Last he remembers, he was… in the caverns. A friendly giant, half its face encased in glowing crystals, and a spirit kinder than many of the rulers he’s served. An… explosion? Something of the sort.

He forces himself to slow his breathing, counting quietly under his breath. Time seems to still as he calms down, finally taking in his surroundings properly.

He’s standing on a large, flat boulder of sorts, a tree winding its growth around the rock despite the lack of life. Tiny lights dot the skies, hovering about just like fireflies. Crystal clear water goes as far as he can see, revealing thousands of glimmering gemstones beneath the surface.

“Y’know, I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Tommy startles, spinning quickly and almost losing his balance. A hand grabs his arm, keeping him from falling.

“Careful. Water here’s deadly. Falling in could mean losing everything.”

He takes in his companion - gray wings glowing purple under the night sky, a black metal circlet barely visible amongst dusty blond hair, a heart stitched carefully onto a cloak. A familiar face, one he met all those years ago.

“You’re Phil.”

Tommy’s voice is void of emotions, simply stating fact. Phil reels back a little, loosening his grip on Tommy’s arm.

“Indeed I am. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Tommy pulls away, rubbing his arm slightly. “Could say that much, bastard. It’s been- what, like eight years now?”

“Nine, actually. Almost ten. Wilbur’s been keepin’ an eye on you for us.”

“It all kinda blurs together. What else could he do. Not like this is your fault anyways.”

Phil winces at the jab. “Kid, you’re sixteen.”

Tommy fiddles with his bracelet for a moment, tracing the inlaid blue crystal with his index finger. “What’s your point?”

Phil runs a hand through his hair, humming for a moment. He settles himself at the base of the tree, folding his wings neatly.

“D’you know where we are?”

Tommy glances around, at the endless water. The lights, the sky. He sits down across from Phil, refusing to meet his eyes.

“No.”

A smile ghosts Phil’s lips as he leans forwards, whispering. “We’re in the Rift.”

“That… That doesn’t help me in the slightest.”

Phil rolls his eyes, tying up his laces. “Think of it as a retreating center. Only a few people can access it, quite honestly. You, me, Techno, Wil. Are you seeing a pattern?”

“Yeah, yeah. Me and you guys. The _chosen one_ and his _kind_ and _forgiving_ patrons.”

Sarcasm drips from Tommy’s voice, poisonous enough to make Phil shift back a bit.

“...you get the idea. It changes depending on who’s here. Never been to one personally, but Techno’s told me about ‘em.” He sighs contentedly, staring up at the sky. Tommy follows his gaze, watching as the stars go hurling past, comets and asteroids racing by.

“Wouldn’t have thought it would be this peaceful.”

Tommy nods slightly, then catches himself. He scrambles to his feet, staring accusingly at Phil.

“How did I even get here? Last I remember I was- I was with Skeppy? And Bad. They were gonna show me something and then something happened and now-”

Phil waves him off. “You passed out.”

“Passed out? Why would I- That still doesn’t answer my question, you bitch.”

He rolls his eyes. “The Rift opens up whenever a hero is away from their body. Your soul had nowhere to go, so you ended up here, and dragged me here along with you.”

Tommy hesitates for a moment, considering this. He slowly sits again, mumbling under his breath about how _Karl_ never told him about this, the smug bastard.

“Why you? Why can’t I just be here alone, confused as fuck?”

Phil shrugs. “Dunno. Was bound to be me, Wil, or Techno. Suppose it’s just luck of the draw.”

“How do I get back?”

Phil startles slightly. “You’re that eager to return?”

“Course I am. Skeppy and Bad need my help.”

His expression softens, and Tommy’s face turns sour. That’s _pity._ He doesn’t need pity.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Phil averts his gaze, staring down at the water. His wings flutter slightly, tugged along slightly by the faint breeze that dances by.

Tommy tugs his hair slightly, staring at Phil. Scrutinizing him, if anything. Trying to sense a lie, sense dread, disgust, anger. Any warnings at all, if he’s honest. But all he radiates is this never-ending echo of “ _I_ _’m sorry_.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“I didn’t say-”

“I can see you thinking it. It’s written all over your face. What’ve you got to be sorry for anyways? Y’know, besides kicking me out of the afterlife after I _died_ and forcing me to run quests and shit for glory or whatever.”

Phil is silent for a moment.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t always a god, you know.”

Tommy stills. Even the jittery movements he was making subconsciously - bouncing his legs, running his fingers on his sword, blowing the hair out of his face - pause. The only sound is the water, rippling, gently flowing.

Phil avoids Tommy’s eyes, continuing. “I, uh. I was half. Demigod, y’know. Don’t know my dad, if I’m honest, he’s probably faded out by now. Was raised like a normal kid until my mother died and I could still see her.” 

He exhales slowly, letting his wings hold him slightly. 

“Found out afterwards. She told me between her laments, her grief, her regret. I abandoned the house and walked with her and then we found the gates.”

“They were rustier then. Actually-” he almost laughs, rubbing his face. “-they were wood. Splintery bastards. Hurt like a bitch when I opened them.”

“But she felt at home! And, uh. So did I. So I built stuff there. Upgraded the gates, built a few rickety houses and a community garden, since the dead kept stumbling upon wherever the hell we were.”

“Got better at building. Figured out how to float land. The wings were a surprise - they came the day I found out I could change things down there. Hurt like hell when they were coming in. I was out of commission for a week. Probably still have scars from where they cut through.” He sniffs, pausing for a moment.

“I turned a shitty cave into the afterlife. Got these as a result. Got _you_ as a result.”

He glances over at the boy next to him, who had inched closer during his story, a sort of understanding between the two of them.

“So yeah. When I look like I’m apologizing, it’s not ‘cause I’m pitying you. Far from it. You’re a helluva hero, Tommy.”

Tommy cracks a smile, not wanting to disturb the peace.

Tommy rubs his arms, thinking of the marks on his back, the feathers drawn on his skin. “Sentimental bastard.”

Phil pulls Tommy into a hug, sighing softly. His breath is warm, cozy, welcoming. A silent apology.

“I’ve watched you grow up, Toms. All three of us have. And we’ll be waiting for when you finally exhaust yourself, ready to welcome you home.”

“Good night, Tommy. Good luck out there.”

Phil sighs, closing his eyes. Tommy melts into his touch, and they stay like that for a while, before the scenery erases itself and the Rift seals itself shut and Tommy is jolted back into reality, helping Bad get Skeppy out from underneath a large chunk of rubble and Phil is back in the afterlife, sunk into a corner of his latest project, Wilbur and Techno exchanging knowing glances before they help him up and out.

They’ll meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> dances look guys i wrote a oneshot thats longer than 1k words please be proud of me
> 
> anyways i'm not sure if i'm gonna abandon and i'm lonely yet but i wanted to write something else so take this heehoo


End file.
